Hematite
Hematite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She was a Homeworld Gem who later joined the rebellion early on. During the war, she was captured along with a large of Crystal Gems where they were all shattered. Hematite's gem shards were fused on a cluster experiment called Tiger Iron. Appearance Hematite was a small, heavyset Gem. She had an oval shaped head, large eyes, plump lips, and an upturned nose. Her hair was balled into giant, gray buns with a black spot in each. In Hematite's right hair bun was her gemstone. Hematite wore a gray undersuit with large white gloves and dark red shoes. On top of it was a metallic white body plate armor with a star buckled belt in the front. Personality Hematite was described as the stoic straight-man. She had always taken things seriously regardless of the situation and was usually was the designated anchor of a group. However, Hematite desired to be more loose and funnier and had worked to revamping the personality she wanted. It was a task Hematite was having trouble breaking as she would fall back to her habits constantly. She was very logical and calculative and always thought ahead of her plans. Abilities Hematite had standard Gem abilities. While she had no previous combat experience, Hematite assisted her allies offensively as a ranged fighter. She also doubled as a tactician. Hematite utilized the tools and fighters they had to complete their goals. Skillsets: * Bomb Proficiency: Hematite's summonable weapon were bombs, something that greatly contrasted her personality. She had an unlimited supply of them, allowing her to throw a flurry of bombs at enemies. Hematite was also capable of increasing or decreasing the size of her bombs that varied in explosive power. History Hematite was a scholar type Gem who was created before the Gem War. She had took her work seriously, but had grown bored of how everything was run. When Homeworld attempted to colonize the Earth, Hematite began to hear rumors of a group of rebels who were fighting for the planet's freedom. Figuring that was something she needed, Hematite escaped Homeworld to join the Crystal Gems. She fought along their side during the Gem War until she was captured by Homeworld Gems. Hematite's gemstone was eventually shattered. As Homeworld realized they could no longer colonize the planet, they began utilizing it in another way and under the Crystal Gem's radar. Scientists began conducting experiments for the Cluster. They created prototypes using the gem shards of fallen Crystal Gems. Hematite's gem shards were fused with two other different gem shards which created Tiger Iron. Trivia * Her design was based on the rubber hose art style. * She was made for October's gemsona challenge, as her shards make up Tiger Iron. Gemology * Hematite is an iron oxide gem. ** It has a chemical composition of Fe2O3, a hardness of 5-6, and a trigonal crystal system. * They crystallize during differentiation of magma, precipitate from hydrothermal fluids moving through a rock mass, or from metamorphism when hot magma react with adjacent rocks. * It can come in many different formations, like botryoidal and rounded aggregates of tabular crystals (iron rose). * Hematite can be found in sedimentary, igneous, and metamorphic rock. * It is one of the world’s most abundant and important iron ores. * The mineral produces a reddish streak. * Hematite has been a popular gemstone in human history. * Hematites have been used for jewelry, red pigments, radiation shielding in medical and scientific work (as Hematite stops x-rays), used for ballasts on ships, and polish brass and other soft metals. * One of the first minerals to be giving the "ite" suffix. * The name hematite comes from Greek haeme or aematitis lithos, meaning blood or blood stone respectively. * Metaphysically, hematite is called the Stone of the Higher Mind. It helps calm and clear the mind, enhancing focus and concentration. ** Hematite is also a stabilizing and grounding stone, allowing protection and connection with the Earth plane. ** Additionally it assists in logic, like mathematics, and help one learn in a safe environment. Gemstone Gallery Hematite-sheet.png|Hematite reference sheet. WIPHematite.png|Hematite concept art. References Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Iron oxides Category:Black Category:Crystal Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:MGC Gems